Blog użytkownika:Peter Grayson/Lista postaci
Witam wszystkich odważnych na tym blogu. Jak sam tytuł podaje ten blog stanowić będzie przedstawienie koncepcji i całokształtu większości moich fanowskich postaci wykreowanych przeze mnie (większości, gdyż zamierzam przechowywać na tym blogu każdą poboczną, trzecio-planową, epizodyczną oraz mniej ważną postać do moich opowiadań, które w moim założeniu są postaciami zbyt mało ważnymi dla osobnych wpisów podczas gdy te bardziej kluczowe, będą miały osobne wpisy). Zapraszam was do miłego czytania, którego zresztą wam zresztą życzę. ''Eleonora Britney Stevenson'' Eleonora Britney Stevenson - matka Petera Stevensona i kochanka Prometeusza. Historia Wkrótce. Charakter Eleonora była niezwykle oddaną i kochającą matką, która nigdy nie unosiła się gniewem na swojego syna. Zawsze była uśmiechnięta i radosna a w relacjach z bliskimi oraz przyjaciółmi nie było nigdy sytuacji, w której ktokolwiek zdołał zniszczyć jej dobry nastrój. Wygląd Ciekawostki * Obchodziła urodziny 26 maja, czyli w Dzień Matki według polskiego kalendarza i jednocześnie 5 dni po swoim synu. * Umarła na nowotwór złośliwy, gdy jej syn Peter miał 8 lat. * Po śmierci za wstawiennictwem/sprawą oszustwa Hermesa, Hestii, Apollina i Hefajstosa miała możliwość trafienia do Elizjum na Wyspy Błogosławionych, jednak zrzekła się tego na rzecz dołączenia do Prometeusza na Polach Kar. * Eleonora przypominała Percy'emu dość mocno jego własną matkę, nawet pomimo wyraźnych różnic pomiędzy nią a Sally. * Pochodziła z rodziny wielonarodowościowo-kulturowej, z czego w 56% była polką, 25% szkotką, 11% irlandką i 8% amerykanką. ''Joseph Stevenson Jr. '''Joseph Stevenson Jr.' - ojciec Eleonory Stevenson, Davida Stevensona i Elizabeth Warner (z domu Stevenson). Amerykanin pochodzenia polskiego, szkockiego i irlandzkiego. Z wykształcenia krawiec, stolarz i rolnik. Wkrótce Ciekawostki * Był wielkim patriotą Polski, Stanów Zjednoczonych, Szkocji i Irlandii (co przejawiało się w m.in. obchodzeniu krajowych i obyczajowych świąt według kalendarza Amerykańskiego, Polskiego, Irlandzkiego i Szkodzkiego czy też w znajomości historii wszystkich tych czterech krajów). * Miał sentyment do więzi z krajami ojczystymi swojej rodziny, dlatego stosował w rodzinie zasadę, że krajem postrzeganym jako ich ojczyzna były zarówno Stany Zjednoczone jak i pozostałe kraje, z których się wywodzili. ** Z tego też powodu na swojej farmie w Nebrasce na obrzeżach miasta Lincoln stworzył ośrodek kultury i tradycji zarówno Polskiej jak i Irlandzkiej, Szkockiej i Amerykańskiej. * Pomimo ciągłej krytyki jaką darzył swojego syna Davida, bardzo mocno go kochał jak prawdziwy kochający ojciec. * Był głębokiej wiary katolikiem i chadejczykiem (chrześcijańskim demokratą), jednak pomimo tego po urodzeniu się Petera poprzysiągł sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkałby Prometeusza, poszczułby go siekierą i nadział na widły za to jak ten potraktował Eleonorę. ** Działo się tak, ponieważ myślał, że Prometeusz najzwyczajniej w świecie wykorzystał i skrzywdził jego córkę, po czym jak, gdyby nigdy nic porzucił ją i zostawił samą z dzieckiem. ''David Stevenson'' David Stevenson - śmiertelnik, syn Josepha Stevensona Jr. oraz starszy brat Eleonory Stevenson i Elizabeth Warner. Historia David zginął 05 kwietnia 2001 roku razem z żoną, będącą w piątym miesiącu ciąży, w wypadku samochodowym do jakiego doszło na pograniczu stanu Nevada i Teksas na skutek zderzenia jego auta osobowego z tirem prowadzonym przez pijanego kierowcę. Charakter Ciekawostki * Jego ojciec postrzegał go często jako nieużytek rolny ze względu na jego ciągłe przyciąganie pecha, przez który często ulegał (David) wszelakim, niekiedy dziwnym wypadkom. ** Często wtedy jego ojciec zwracał się do niego nazwami warzyw. * Pomimo swojego ciągłego pecha i ulegania z jego powodu licznym wypadkom zdołał o dziwo rozkochać w sobie greckie boginie Hebe, Nemezis, Eris, Hemere, Hekate, Achlys oraz Melinoe. ** Sam, jednak nigdy nie miał z nimi nic do czynienia a nawet nie zwracał na nie uwagi. * On i jego żona Michaela nawiązują do Izraelskiego (Biblijnego) króla Dawida i jego pierwszej żony Mikal. * W ciągu swojego życia został wielokrotnie porażony piorunem oraz prądem, potrącony przez różne pojazdy, przygnieciony przez różne przedmioty i rzeczy czy nawet stratowany i pogryziony dotkliwie przez zwierzęta. ** Praktycznie nie było dnia, aby nie uległ jakiemuś wypadkowi. *** Oczywiście przeżywał wszystkie wypadki jakim ulegał za sprawą swojego pecha. * Inspiracją dla jego postaci była rodzina Murphy'ch, głównych bohaterów filmu Nickelodeon Pechowcy oraz wszelkie komediowe wypadki postaci z serialu Big Time Rush. * To on zaszczepił w Peterze zamiłowanie do książek i zawsze, gdy tylko mógł kupował mu książki polskiego wydawnictwa lub polskojęzyczne książki zagranicznych wydawnictw, aby ten nigdy nie odczuwał wyalienowania. ''Jonathan Jones'' Jonathan Joshua (Josh) Jones - szkolny kolega i przyjaciel Petera Stevensona z czasów dzieciństwa oraz szkoły podstawowej w Nebrasce. Cierpi na zagadkową i nie zdiagnozowaną w pełni osobowość wieloraką. Ma młodszą siostrę Heather, która nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego istnienia. Charakter Ciekawostki * Jego przypadłość została zdiagnozowana, gdy miał trzy lata i spadł z krzesła na podłogę a po wypadku rodzice zaniepokojeni jego dziwnym zachowaniem zabrali go do szpitala. * Przez swoje rozdwojenie osobowości został porzucony przez rodziców i wychowany przez dziadka. * Jego zagadkowe rozdwojenie osobowości, według lekarzy znajduje się w rzadkim i nieznanym stadium o zaawansowanych objawach. * Za sprawą swojego rozdwojenia jaźni może przyjmować osobowość dowolnej postaci, gdy zdobywa jej całokształt czytając książkę, w której ta się pojawia, oglądając film z jej udziałem lub usłyszawszy i zebrawszy wiadomości o niej z wypowiedzi innych osób. * Zmianę osobowości na początku wywoływały u niego bodźce stresowe, sytuacje zagrożenia oraz przypadkowe wydarzenia i zwroty odbierane z otoczenia, zaś po skomplikowanym zabiegu przeprowadzonym przez specjalistów z zakresu hipnozy wywołują je wypowiedziane komendy zawierające słowa klucze lub jej przeczytanie. * Dzięki hipnozie lekarzom udało się stworzyć sposób za pomocą, którego Jonathan ilekroć ma ataki swojej przypadłości i myśli, że jest kimś innym może powrócić do własnej podstawowej osobowości i znów być sobą. ** Tym sposobem jest usłyszenie dźwięku zwykłego, tradycyjnego dzwonka. ** Hipnotyzerzy jako dodatkowe zabezpieczenie jego przypadłości, podczas zabiegu wmówili Jonathanowi, że tylko wypowiedzenie komend w całości powodować ma jego przemiany, dzięki czemu przeliterowanie lub napisanie ich nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. * Jest miłośnikiem filmów, książek, spektaklów teatralnych i operowych, co jest niebezpieczne że względu na jego zdolność do przyswajania osobowości. * Sporządził dwie listy postaci, w które się zmienia podczas ataków swojej rozdwojonej osobowości. ** Pierwszą zatytułował Lista osobowości znośnych. W jej skład wchodzą: **# Bruce Lee (komenda: Narodziny Smoka); **# Chuck Norris (komenda: Strażnik Teksasu); **# Elvis Presley (komenda: Król Rockendrolla); **# Jack Sparrow (komenda: Czarna Perła); **# Jackie Chan (komenda: Sprawa honoru); **# Harrison Ford (komenda: Han Solo); **# Sherlock Holmes (komenda: Detektywistyczna zagadka); **# Jean-Claude Van Damme (komenda: Uniwersalny żołnierz); **# Hans Lundgren/Dolph Lundgren (komenda: Szwedzki geniusz); **# Indiana Jones (komenda: Henry Jones Jr.); **# D’Artagnan (komenda: Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego.); **# Don Diego/Zorro (komenda: Sr. Diego); **# Will Graham (komenda: Sprawa Hannibala Lectera). ** Drugą zaś Lista osobowości uciążliwych, problematycznych i pozbawiających mnie poczucia godności, w które lepiej się nie zmieniać. W jej skład wchodzą: **# gargulec Goliat (komenda: Klan Manhattan); **# Van Helsing (komenda: Pogromca potworów); **# Salomon Kane (komenda: Pogromca zła); **# potwór Frankensteina (komenda: Ogień pali); **# Dr. Jekyll (komenda: Potrzebny lekarz); **# Mr. Hyde (komenda: Stwór); **# He-Man (komenda: Władcy wszechświata); **# Terminator Model T-800 z filmu Terminator 2 (komenda: Dzień rozrachunku). * Jonathan jak sam się kiedyś przyznał Peterowi, od zawsze chciał być weterynarzem i ma słabość do wciągających książek, serialów oraz filmów. * Częste żarty i dokuczanie ze strony szkolnych cheerleaderek oraz popularnych dziewczyn sprawiły, że nabawił się kaliginefobi (strachu przed ładnymi dziewczynami). * Jest krótkowzroczny przez co nosi okulary. * Odkąd tylko poznał Petera był zdania, że idealną dla niego dziewczyną byłaby Hermiona Granger z serii o Harrym Potterze. * Jego ulubionymi serialami z dzieciństwa były seriale Gargulce, Lochy i smoki, Spider-Man, M.A.S.K; Zorro z 1997 roku, Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów oraz Niesamowity Hulk. * Podobnie jak Peter nie znosi szmir oraz postaci Tony'ego Starka/Ironmana i Clarka Kenta/Supermana. * Nie za bardzo przepadał za serialem He-Man i władcy wszechświata z 2002 roku, głównie z powodu tego, że Jonathan wyglądem przypominał uderzającą występującą w owym serialu wersję księcia Adama (głównego bohatera) przez co wiele wredniejszych dzieciaków z Lincoln bez przerwy nabijało się z niego, w efekcie czego zraził się mocno do tego serialu. * Jego ulubionym superbohaterem jest Kapitan Marvel/William Joseph „Billy” Batson z uniwersum DC znany także jako Shazam. * Ma alergię na truskawki. ''Britney Hazel Ridley'' Britney Hazel Ridley (właściwie Hazel McCulley) - grecka półbogini, córka Kirke i pilota śmigłowca telewizji z Fort Lauderdale. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Petera z czasów dzieciństwa z Lincoln. Szaleńczo zakochana w nim od chwili ich pierwszego spotkania. Historia Hazel/Britney urodziła się 26 lutego 1993 roku na wyspie jej matki Kirke. Charakter Wygląd Relacje Ciekawostki * Inspiracją dla jej postaci była w znaczącym stopniu postać Hazel Swearengen z serialu Obóz Kikiwaka (głównie wątek jej szalonego-maniakalnego zauroczenia, niebezpieczności dla każdego kogo uzna za wroga oraz destrukcyjnego niszczenia innych we wszelkich formach obozowych i domowych gier jak i zabaw rozrywkowych) oraz w słabszym postać Harley Quinn/dr Harleen Quinzel. * Jest wielką fanką Jona Bon Jovi'ego. ** Z tego też powodu jako dzwonek w swojej komórce ma ustawioną jego piosenkę It's my life. * Ma na punkcie Petera obsesję i jest szalenie zazdrosna o niego a każdą dziewczynę w jego towarzystwie uważa za potencjalną rywalkę chcącą odbić jej Petera. ** Z tego też powodu ogoliła na łyso głowę przyjaciółce Petera z zajęć przyrodniczych Emily Thompson, gdy ta spała i zniszczyła jej życie w szkole tylko dla tego, że Peter spędzał z nią dużo czasu przygotowując się do szkolnego konkursu przyrodniczego. * Jest jedyną półboginią jakiej boją się zarówno Afrodyta (z powodu szalończo-maniakalno-strasznej miłości Britney/Hazel do Petera) oraz Ares (z powodu jej obsesyjnego zachowania i niebezpieczności dla innych). * Miłość Britney do Petera jest określana jako przerażająco-szaleńcza (nawet według samej Afrodyty). * Matka Petera myślała, że to w niej zakochany był jej syn nie mając pojęcia, że Peter był głęboko zakochany od pierwszego wejrzenia w ... . * Miała w dzieciństwie świnkę morską, która była kiedyś jej ojcem. Po tym jak jej matka Kirke oddała ją do jakiegoś przedszkola, bez zgody córki, Britney/Hazel postanowiła uciec z jej wyspy co z resztą uczyniła. ''Eric Parker'' Eric Aaron Parker - szkolny tyran z liceum w Lincoln. Dręczyciel i szkolny prześladowca Jonathana Jonesa. Jego ojciec jest znanym i zamożnym adwokatem. Ciekawostki * Był na tyle wielkim szkolnym tyranem, że sam dyrektor liceum, pan White bał się go równie mocno co nauczyciele i uczniowie. * Przez to, że mieszkał w sąsiedztwie dyrektora ze swojej szkoły licealnej, pan White zawsze parkował z dala od domu i za każdym razem w innym miejscu, aby Eric nie zdołał np. przebić mu opon, wybić szyb w aucie, rozbić bocznych lusterek, porysować karoserii lub podłożyć ładunek wybuchowy pod podwoziem auta. * Eric przypominał Percy'emu jego dawnego nieprzyjaciela ze szkoły Meriwether, Matta Sloana i jak przyznał syn Posejdona nie było to przyjemne podobieństwo. ''Apoplanitís'' Apoplanitís (stgr. `αποπλανητής` Uwodziciel) - pierwszy syn Aresa i Afrodyty narodzony w dniu, w którym Afrodyta po raz pierwszy zdradziła Hefajstosa z bogiem wojny Aresem. Przez swoje wybryki został z polecenia Hery, Hestii, Ateny i Artemidy wygnany przez Zeusa z Olimpu. Patronował uwodzicielom, wolnym i niezobowiązującym związkom oraz zdradom w relacjach międzyludzkich opartych na związku dwojga ludzi. Historia Applanitis narodził się w dniu, w którym Afrodyta po raz pierwszy zdradziła Hefajstosa z bogiem wojny Aresem, kiedy to uformował się ze m.in. zmieszanej śliny i potu Afrodyty oraz Aresa. Charakter Apoplanitis, podobnie jak większość jego dzieci, jest przykładem słownikowego kochanka-uwodziciela, który nigdy nie przepuszcza żadnych okazji i nie daje za wygraną póki nie zdobędzie tego czego chce. Sam działa według najbardziej znanych i sprawdzonych metod podrywaczy: najpierw ściąga na siebie uwagę interesującej go osoby i stara się nawiązać z nią kontakt w celu zbudowania więzi, następnie po zbudowaniu dość silnej więzi omamia ją zwracając się do niej czułymi słowami i składając wiele obietnic bez pokrycia a po otrzymaniu interesującego go celo porzuca ją nie interesując się jej stanem czy sytuacją w jakiej się znajduje (nawet, jeśli dana kobieta czy dziewczyna spodziewa się jego dziecka co w ogóle go nie interesuje). Sam bóg jest znacznie bardziej próżny i egoistyczny niż Zeus, nie wspominając o tym, że często dopuszczał się wybryków gorszących większość Olimpijczyków jak np. podglądanie własnej matki Afrodyty podczas kąpieli czy przystawianie się do Ateny, Hestii, Hery oraz Artemidy, w tym samym czasie i używanie swoich mocy w celu rozkochania ich w sobie, aby móc chwalić się później swoim dokonaniem przed pozostałymi bogami. Jego podejście lekkoducha również irytuje innych bogów, gdyż nad sprawy ważne i właściwe Apoplanitis przekłada wszelką swobodę. Nie tylko nie uznaje on żadnych norm moralnych i żyje w przeświadczeniu o słuszności skrajnej wolności moralnej ze skupieniem się na doznawaniu wszelkich życiowych przyjemności, ale też wyśmiewa się z osób żyjących według moralnych wartości i zasad, uznając ich za idiotów czy wariatów. Dla wielu osób takich jak Peter Stevenson czy bogów z wyjątkiem Aresa i Zeusa, Apoplanitis jest postrzegany jako ktoś całkowicie zgniły wewnętrznie i pozbawiony wszelkich zahamowań, w podejściu do innych osób. Wygląd Apoplanitis podobnie jak jego matka Afrodyta i brat Eros przyjmuje wygląd stanowiący uosobienie indywidualnych gustów i kanonów piękna uznawanych przez poszczególne osoby, co w jego przypadku odnosi się do kobiet. Mimo wszystko jego stałym elementem wyglądu, który zawsze pozostaje niezmienny jest rozpięta do połowy biała, półprześwitująca koszula ukazująca część nagiego torsu lub rozpięta marynarka, pod którą nie ma nic poza zadbaną męską sylwetką. Można go też łatwo rozpoznać po jego sposobie spoglądania na przedstawicieli płci przeciwnej cechującym się patrzeniem na nich pożądliwym i zachłannym a wręcz wygłodniałym wzrokiem, podczas gdy na jego twarzy pojawiają się wyraźne oznaki nieczystych i złych intencji co do tej osoby, w których komplecie pojawia się często mroczny błysk w oku, co jest cechą charakterystyczną i dziedziczną u większości jego dzieci, zarówno wśród synów jak i córek. Ciekawostki * Chociaż został przez śmiertelników zapomniany już w starożytności nie wygasł jak inni zapomniani bogowie, między innymi dlatego, że wśród wielu ludzi pozostały skłonności do zdradzania swoich współmałżonków czy narzeczonych a nawet do wchodzenia w niezobowiązujące związki, które to pozwoliły mu przetrwać w stanie nienaruszonym. * Jest tolerowany jedynie przez Zeusa, z którym to dzieli wiele wspólnych cech charakteru i zainteresowań oraz przez Aresa, który pomimo wszystkich jego numerów traktuje go i postrzega jak swojego syna. ** Pozostała reszta greckich bogów razem z półbogami, tytanami, półtytanami, gigantami i potworami najchętniej zobaczyłaby Apoplanitisa strąconego w najgłębszą otchłań Tartaru lub nawet unicestwionego. * Narodził się w podobny sposób co nordycki bóg Kvasir. Emily Thompson Przypisy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni Bohaterowie